Being Finitevus's Guiena pig
by Lilcutie58
Summary: I stink at writing these. There will be some language and maybe a fight or too. Maybe an angst scene or two.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog comics nor will I ever, I only own my OC's The Mikes, I also don't own Pokemon or anything else that might be related to this that I haven't heard of.

This kind of goes off story. The Mikes have never heard of Finitevus.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Mike 3's POV_

It was crazy to say the least. Figuring out that I can control chaos better than Shadow and Knuckles was **crazy. **And now I'm on my way towards Moebius to be Finitevus's new guinea pig for chaos energy. But I didn't give up without a chase and a fight.

It had all started when me and my brothers had taken a trip to DownUnda. We were exploring the jungle but Mike 1 said, "Come on let's go off the path, it'll be an adventure." Of course, we had to follow to make sure he didn't get lost. But instead we **all** got lost.

"Way to go, Mr. Adventure. We are now officially lost in this treacherous jungle without food, water we don't even have a map!" Mike 2 said.

"Will you stop complaining? If we find an opening somewhere soon, we can get our bearings and get back on the trail." Mike 1 said.

"And how do you know that? How do you know we haven't been going in circles for Pete's Sak-"

_Whack!_

Mike 1 pummeled both of us through a bush.

"What the heck are you-"

"Shh! Check that out." He told us, looking out of the bush. We slowly crept up and looked out, the site was unbelievable. We saw this huge crater, inside it was a bunch of Eggman legionaries.

"Whoa." Mike 1 said. As usual, his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out of the bush.

"Mike 1 wait! Have you gone completely insane?" Mike 2 asked.

"Nope. But judging by those harpoon canons, it got something to do with Angel-"

_Blam!_

The canons shot the harpoons and hooked Angel Island like a trout.

"-Island." Mike 1 said.

"Mike 1? Your not really thinking about getting Angel Island unhook are you?" Mike 2 asked.

"What else can we do? We can't just let Eggman get the Master Emerald!" Mike 1 retorted. For once, Mike 1 made sense so I got out and joined him.

"Out voted again. This has got to stop." Mike 2 said, joining us.

So we made our way to the closest harpoon we could, made sure their wasn't any legionaries around and then started wailing on it. But due to us never fighting before in our lives, we didn't even make a dent.

"This _pant _is _pant _harder _pant _than _pant _I thought." Mike 1 said.

"Oh who are we kidding? We've never even hit a punching bag, so how are we going to **destroy **something?" Mike 2 asked.

"Your right. Let's just go." Mike 1 answered. I couldn't believe it, my optimistic brother had actually given up! But I wasn't about to. So when they had their backs turned, I darted towards the camp. I stuck in the shadows and headed towards the building I thought was the artillery storage room.

When the coast was clear, I darted in and hid behind a crate and sure enough, it was the artillery room.

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

So I grabbed a near-by weapon and headed back towards canon. And with one good shot I took the thing out.

_I just might have the savy to be a sniper._

So I made my way to the next one, and the next one and the next one.

I couldn't believe my luck, no legionaries even showed up! But when I got to the last one, I figured out why. I saw Knuckles, Mighty, Vector and Ray fighting off flying robots that looked like dingos. When I saw Knuckles getting overwhelmed by legionaries, I knew I would have to jump in. So I shot down the 2 dingos that were taking Vector away and shot the 2 guys that were carrying away Mighty. When I saw legionaries heading my way, I ducked back into the camp and hid behind a building.

_Not bad for one day's work. Maybe I should join the Freedom Fighters._

I was about to leave when I heard talking coming from inside. So I took a peak through the window. The first worst decision of my life. That's the first time I laid eyes on Doctor Finitevus, cloak and all.

"What? Someone stole one of our rifles and took out almost **all **of the canons?" He asked a frightened legionary.

"Y-yes, by the time we got there he/she was long gone." The legionary said.

"I'll handle this troublesome newt. Go help the others in bringing down Knuckles. Without the DownUnda Freedom Fighters for back-up, they'll fall soon." Finitevus said. They both then exit the building. I easily climbed through the window and tried to wake them up.

"Huh-what happened?" The wallabee asked. He took a quick glance at me. Didn't even take 2 seconds for him to get a confused look on his face.

"What in the billabong are you suppose to be, mate?" He asked. I just zapped his shackles off and moved on to the next guy. In no time flat, I got them all out.

"Oh thanks mate. Now what are you?" The koala asked. I didn't answer her. I just went back out the window and headed for the jungle. My brothers have probably worried themselves silly. Would have made it to- if not for the warp ring that suddenly appeared under my feet. I was so startled that I actually barked out loud.

"That's it sir. That's the one that took out the canons." A legionary said, pointing his gun at me. And it wasn't long until others follow suit. I took my time staring Finitevus down for the first time. He's a white echidna who's hands and feet were covered in bandages. He had spikes on his head just like Knuckles, except his had golden ring patterns on them. He had a small pair of glasses over his snout, but what really scared me was his eyes. He reminded me of someone from my past, but more into that later.

"Isn't this a marvelous surprise? A new species is always exhilarating." He said, stepping towards me.

"Perhaps you could be of some use. Let's see if you can help me in some of my experiments with chaos energy." He said. He then widened the ring and I fell through. When I finally touched ground, I was on Angel Island.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Finitevus asked, coming out of his own warp ring. He must have noticed me staring at the Master Emerald.

"Now let's see what your reaction to chaos energy is." He said, shoving me up the stairs.

"Now touch it." He said, when we got to the top.

_Better not make him mad._

So I touched it. 2nd worst decision of my life. Next thing the both of us knew, I was sent flying backwards off the island, but on my way down I saw Knuckles heading up to Angel Island and then-

_Blam!_

When I hit ground, I could hear my arm shatter. I felt my vision going in and out, all I remember is seeing a flash of black and green energy from up on Angel Island, then-

Black Out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and had an IV through my left arm and my right arm was in a cast.

"Sir, he's awake". A legionary said, calling through an intercom.

_Very good. I'll be right there._

"You gave Finitevus quite the scare. When he found you, he told us to take you to the infirmary. He's got big plans for you_." _He said. He then exited the room. And I got out of bed and removed the IV._  
_

_Broken arm or not, I'm not sticking around here._

On my way to the window, I had taken a quick glance at a mirror on my towards the window. **That's **when I realized how badly I was affected by the Master Emerald. I headed back to the mirror. The only difference was that my fur has changed, but for the worst. It's the area that's blue is now a purplish-blue and has green streaks of lighting on both my leg_s._

_"_I think you look rather fitting with your new look."

I turned my head and glared at Finitevus as he entered the room.

"Now let's not rush to violence." He said, when I had raised my fist back.

"I'm Doctor Finitevus. And you my boy are very special." He said. Let's just say curiosity got the better of me and I let him go on.

"You see after you had touched the Master Emerald and fell of the island, I presumed you dead. But after a small **tussle **with the guardian, I sent out a search party to recover your body." He said, showing me his casted arm.

"Imagine the surprise on my face when they told me you were alive. So when you were asleep, I had taken a small sample of blood to solve this mystery." He went on.

"It appears not only are you a new species, but you can also control chaos energy, better than Knuckles and that black hedgehog even." He said.

"And with my help, you could become invincible. You could even have what ever you wanted. And you can help me in cleansing this world." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I easily shrugged it off and headed towards the window.

"I see. Legionaries." He said. Then 2 legionaries shoot their guns at me, I dodged the first one, the other one hit my tail.

"I'll rephrase what I said earlier. You **will **become invincible. And you **will **help me in cleansing this world." Finitevus said. The next thing I know I'm hit with the 2 guns and I blacked out again.

Which now leaves me in my current predicament, inside a cage on my way to somewhere in Moebius.

"Alright, welcome to your new home". Finitevus said, opening the cage door. When I exited, I was greeted by none other than the Suppression Squad's leader- Scourge.

Crap.

* * *

End of Chapter One!

R&R!

No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you read the first chapter, than you know.

* * *

_Finitevus's Study  


* * *

_Mike 3's POV

I ran into my room with Miles behind me. We both slammed it shut and pushed a dresser, a desk and a chair. That's when the knocking started, which progressed into banging. Me and Miles pushed the stuff further onto the door to keep it from opening.

"This is all your fault Mike 3! Thanks to you, **I'm** going to die!" Miles said.

"Hey **your** the one who made the books fall with those tails of yours! If that hadn't happened, then we would have been in the clear!" I retorted.

"We should have never tried it and now we were going to pay the ultimate price!" He said.

Your all probably saying to yourselves, what the hell is going on, right? How did he learn how to talk? Two words- Finitevus's Study. Sue me for god's sake, I'm a dog I get curious in a new environment! But instead of me telling you, how about a flashback so I can concentrate on keeping myself from getting killed.

_Flashback_

It had all started when I was first brought to this dingy "castle". I had met the leader of the Suppression Squad, Scourge the hedgehog. The rumors are true about that guy, he's a total asshole.

"What's with mutt's fur? More importantly, what's with the mutt in general?" He asked, sliding his glasses down. That kind of hurt my feelings so-

_Chomp!_

"Ow!" He said, as my teeth sank into his arms.

"So you want a fight?" He asked, raising his fists back after prying me off his arm. And he would have hit me too, if one of Finitevus's warp rings hadn't gotten into the line of fire. His fist went through and came out from another and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What'd you go and do that for Finitevus?" He asked, dropping me

"Because this dog is my new partner. Now order in Miles and the rest of the Suppression Squad so they can get acquainted with-" Finitevus said, staring at me. I looked at my now ugly fur.

"Well?" Scourge asked.

_Oh now I get it. They're waiting for me to talk._

So I barked, signifying that I couldn't talk. Which somehow caused Scourge to start cracking up laughing.

"Way to go Finitevus. You've caught a dog with freaky ass fur!" He said, Which caused another mountain of laughter from the green hedgehog.

"Well that can easily be changed. Now go and get the Suppression Squad while I work with the dog." Finitevus said, directing Scourge out. Scourge glared at me but exited the room. When he turned his back on me I flicked him off.

"Follow me." Finitevus said, walking towards the desk. I hesitated but then slowly followed after him. He opened a drawer and brought out a small chip-like device. He then walked over to me and placed it in my face.

"Here, eat this." He said. I gave him such a funny look, it would've put clowns to shame.

"If you eat it, then you can talk. So eat." He said, already getting irritated. I swear that guys has such a short fuse. Not as bad as Scourge's, but still pretty bad. I defiantly tilted my head away from the chip in my face. Which led to the point of him trying to pry my mouth open.

"Eat it!" He yelled, trying to get it into my mouth. I firmly kept my mouth shut. I know that seems like acting stubborn, but I'm a picky eater. And I might be a dog, but I''m pretty sure people are not suppose to eat metal.

Unfortunately for me, that's the same time Scourge walked in with the Suppression Squad. That's when I first saw Miles, he's a pretty mean kid but he's a big softie- when you get stuck in Finitevus's Study with him.

"Uh Finitevus? What are you doing?" Scourge asked, lowering his glasses.

"Trying to get him to eat this chip. Eat it!" He yelled at me. I **still **kept my mouth shut.

"Do you want some help with that?" Scourge asked.

"Yes! Now get over here!" Finitevus answered. Which led to the Suppression Squad racing towards us. I didn't want to get squashed so I came up with a plan. I opened my mouth and let the chip fall on my tongue.

"Finally! Now speak." Finitevus said. I gave a small smirk and then-

_Crunch!_

I spit out the remains of the chip and gave a smirk towards Finitevus. His right eye twitched and he then walked away from me. At first I thought I had won- should have ran when I had the chance.

Finitevus plowed into me and we both crashed into a pile of junk, which covered us. He **literally **shoved the chip down my throat, on the way out of my mouth a small tuft of fur came off of his arm.

He got out of the pile, grumbling about defiance and entered the small room that got me into the mess I'm currently in. I got out of the pile, trying to cough up the tuft of fur. I swear that thing went down the wrong pipe, and it's **still **there.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Fiona asked. Fiona's Scourge's boyfriend, she's 3 things in my book. Traitor. Cheater. And Bitch.

"Oh no, my windpipe is just slightly blocked by a patch of fur. I'm just peachy." I answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. I then exited the room before she could respond, I looked around a bit before I found the kitchen.

_I guess I could get a quick snack._

I then tried to open the refrigerator but found it was lock.

_Either these guys are on a diet or someone's a sleep eater._

"Oh come on." I said. I then tried some of the pantries, but they were locked too.

"Oh for Pete's Sake!" I said. I then tried to look for a key but couldn't find anything.

"Let me guess, the pantries and refrigerator are all locked?" Someone asked me. I turned around to see none other than Miles, wig and all.

"Why are they locked anyways?" I asked him.

"It's a sort of game Finitevus came up with. We have to find the skeleton key so we can unlock all of them, thing is no one knows where it is." He answered.

"Well, where's the one place he would suspect no one would look?" I asked him.

"Well that's his study. But no one dare goes in there, even Scourge." He answered.

"Well you know what? We dare, come on Miles." I said, grabbing him by the tails.

"We **do**?" He asked me. I led him back towards the lab, luckily the only person in there was Patches, Alicia and Boomer.

"Zat was quite the show you put on, doggy." Patches said.

"The name's Mike 3, live it and learn it." I told him, walking towards the study's door.

"Sacre Bleu! That zees Finitevus's Study, do not go in there if you value your life!" Patches told me.

"What, is he in there or something?" I asked, grabbing the knob. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"No, but he keeps it locked and keeps the key with him at all time." Boomer said.

"Who needs a key?" I said, bringing out a claw. Yes ladies and gentleman, I have claws and I know how to use them for many other reasons beside clawing someone's face off.

I then put the claw in the lock, moved it around a bit and _Voila!_

"Come on Miles, let's find that key." I said, opening the door.

"How about I stay out here and watch for Finitevus while you go inside?" Miles suggested. He then tried to turn around, but I grabbed him by the tails and dragged him inside, while closing and locking the door of course.

"This is madness! If Finitevus catches us in here, we're as good as dead!" Miles said, looking back at the door. I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy looking around the place. It had a fireplace, a leather lounge chair which had a small coffee table by it, oh and there were **tons **of book shelves filled with books.

"There we've looked around. Can we go now?" Miles asked, stepping towards me.

"Not until I find that key. I'm starving." I told him. I then started looking everywhere I thought the key would be. I swear I searched that thing over 2 times, but still didn't find it. Until I figured out it was on the coffee table the entire time. Hey that thing's small, so how was I suppose to see it?

"You've got the key. Can we leave n-"

That's when we heard the door knob turning, so I pushed Miles to the back bookshelves where it was darkest. Finitevus entered the room and sat down in the chair. I looked at Miles and he looked at me. One thing was on both of our minds.

Damn.

"Now what to do about the dog? Perhaps I could give him a super-form like Scourge and his counterpart. But then that would give him the power to overthrow me when the world is mine. Using the Beryl Anarchy would be too dangerous, and with some of the Master Emerald's energy in him, they would both collide and probably cause him to explode." When he said that, I almost threw up.

"Ah ha! I could see if he could absorb one of the chaos emeralds, then if that works then I could see what happens with the Beryl Anarchy. If he tries to get out of line, I'll just place a hex on the Beryl Anarchy before having it entered into him so I can control him by will." He said with a sinister smirk.

"Now that that's settled, I guess I could read something from my humor isle." We both looked where we were and above us and it said "Science". At first I thought we were in the clear, but when the thing on the side of us said "Humor", I had to say-

"Oh man, I can't catch a break today." I whispered. That's when I heard footsteps from the aisle next to us, I slowly moved a book and stared right at Finitevus's butt. I looked away gagging.

"What's wrong?" Miles whispered.

"You don't want to know." I answered.

I took a book that was up a bit higher and was staring at his back. He was reading a book called, "History of the Echidnas". He gave out a roar of laughter after reading the first page. Okay, even **I **know it's wrong to laugh at your own heritage, evil scientist or not.

He then walked back towards his chair, so me and Miles crept our way towards the door. We would have made it too, if it weren't for Miles's tails. They both knocked over a bunch of books that were on the shelves, I tried to catch them but they hit the ground with a _Thunk._

Finitevus turned his head around and he stared at us and we stared at him. One word probably going through his mind.

Dead.

Me and Miles burst out of that room with Finitevus right on our tails. When we passed by Scourge, I heard him say "I gotta see this". First me and Miles ran into the throne room and knocked over a table and hid behind it.

"What now?" Miles asked.

"Hey I'm thinking!" I answered, as Finitevus entered the room with Scourge watching from behind. He shot one of his black chaos spears at the table and it made a gaping hole.

"_Nah! _Quick to your room, it's upstairs in the tower!" Miles said. We both made a mad dash for the stairs and started running, and the rest you know.

_End Flashback_

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Miles asked. I looked around and my eyes set on the window.

_Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Miles! On the count of three, let go of the door!" I told him.

"Are you insane? There's nowhere else to go if we let go!" He said.

I pointed towards the window.

"Has that window been open this entire time?" He asked.

"No time! Get ready!" I told him.

_Alright this is it!  
_

"3"! I said, as we charge through the window. I grabbed Miles hands and we flew off into the forest, I can hear Finitevus's scream of frustration. We're in the clear- for now. That's when it hit me.

"Uh Miles?" I asked Miles.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What are we going to do for food?" I asked.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

R&R!

For the next chapter, I think i'm going to have Miles and Mike 3 try and get food from the castle without getting detected.

If anyone has any ideas for any future chapters, put in a review and I'll consider it.


End file.
